Somebody Like You
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Começo esta história com o antes da cena do elevador em 10x18. Desfrutem! :)


**Bom, eu não consigo escrever fics AU, ainda não aprendi a imaginar Jackson e April não sendo Dr. Avery e Dra Kepner, então a melhor forma de extravasar todas essas ideias que eu tenho tido nos últimos tempos foi acrescentando coisas nas cenas que já aconteceu. Tenho algumas ideias em mente, então provavelmente eu escreverei mais shots como este. Há anos não escrevo, e também NUNCA escrevi algo que não fosse Vondy, mas foi uma sensação muito boa voltar a fazer o que eu sempre gostei e com um casal que eu amo tanto quanto amei Vondy. Sejam bem vindos, e... é isso!**  
 **O primeiro de hoje é baseado no eps 10x18. O _antes_ da cena do elevador. O _motivo_ de chegarem atrasados! Dei o nome de "Somebody Like You" por conta da música do Keith Urban que eu amo! Disfrutem!**

 _When you put your arms around me, you let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do._

Quando você me abraça, você me faz acreditar que não há nada nesse mundo que eu não possa fazer.

Jackson acorda com o despertador. Resmunga e se vira para o criado mudo, afim de desligar aquela coisa barulhenta. Eram exatamente 4:45 da manhã, ele e April precisavam pegar o turno das 6:00.

Virou-se para a esposa e sorriu ao vê-la toda esparramada na cama e num sono profundo, resolveu tomar banho primeiro antes de acordá-la. Se levantou e balançou a cabeça ao perceber que ela estava toda embrulhada no edredom, mas os pés estavam de fora. Ela dizia não aguentar deixa-los cobertos.

Se encaminhou para o banheiro, e lá tirou a calça de moletom, colocando-o dentro de cesto de roupas sujas. Desde que ele e April se casaram, ele vinha tentando manter a ordem, evitando roupas espalhadas pela casa.

Entrou no box e ligou na água quente, precisava de um banho relaxante pra aguentar o plantão de 12 horas que teria pela frente. Enquanto se ensaboava, ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar, logo em seguida.

Enxaguou o rosto e pelo vidro embaçado viu a silhueta de April, ela abriu a porta do box e lhe deu um sorriso.

– Bom dia! – ele disse retribuindo o sorriso, vendo-a fechar a porta e se aproximar dele.

– Bom dia! Por que não me acordou? – abraçou-o pela cintura e recebeu um beijo na testa.

– Pensei em tomar banho primeiro, você estava num sono tão bom! – ele sorriu – Não quis te acordar.

– Estava sonhando com você! – murmurou, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés e beijava-o no pescoço. Ouviu-o murmurar um "o quê?" – Coisas interessantes... – ela riu – _Muito_ interessantes!

Jackson entendeu a provocação e a puxou pelas coxas, fazendo-a rodeá-lo com as pernas. Se afastou da água, pressionando-a na parede fria. April soltou um suspiro, enquanto ele beijava-a no pescoço.

– Eu quero saber em detalhes o que era seu sonho.

– Nós estávamos... – ele começou a mordiscá-la no ombro, enquanto apertava sua bunda.

– Estávamos... – Jackson incitou-a a continuar, e a ouviu gemer quando ele mordeu mais forte.

– Estávamos brigados, atendíamos um paciente juntos... Ela sofreu queimaduras de terceiro grau... – ele continuava beijando-a, mas agora próximo aos seios.

– E aí? – ele perguntou com a boca próxima ao seio esquerdo.

– Ela e o noivo estavam tentando coisas novas no sexo... Com velas! – ele subiu o rosto, olhando pra ela surpreso – Não me olha com essa cara... O X da questão não é esse! – ela passou uma das mãos no peito dele, brincando com a água que estava ali, envergonhada.

– Qual é então? – ele sorriu e puxou seu rosto para poder encará-la.

– Ela ficava tagarelando... De como o sexo estava bom até eles derrubarem as velas em cima dela, de como ela não sabia o quanto ele era dominador no sexo... – sorriu ao sentir a ereção dele cutucá-la nas coxas – E bem, nós estávamos sem transar há alguns dias e aquilo foi causando uma grande tensão sexual na sala de trauma... – ela aproximou o rosto do pescoço dele, mordendo-o no lóbulo da orelha, escutando-o gemer e apertar sua bunda ainda mais forte.

– E o que nós fizemos a respeito?

– _Nós_ não, _eu_ fiz!

– E o que _você_ fez a respeito, então? – ele corrigiu e a afastou de seu pescoço para olhá-la nos olhos.

– Eu o chamei de _Dr. Avery_ , pedi licença para a paciente... – ela intercalava entre olhar nos olhos verdes hipnotizantes e na boca sexy que tentava esconder um sorriso – Te levei para uma sala de plantão e fizemos sexo selvagem, sem nem ter que falar nada. Você sabia bem o que eu queria quando te tirei da sala de trauma.

– Eu sempre sei o que você quer, _Dra Kepner_!

– Sempre? Isso foi meio presunçoso, _Dr. Avery_! – arqueou as sobrancelhas, provocando-o, ele apenas sorriu – Então quer dizer que você sabe o que eu quero agora? – ela perguntou enquanto passava as unhas pelo peitoral dele, deixando marcas.

– Sim, eu sei! – ele tirou uma das mãos da bunda dela, deslizando-a para o meio deles. Encontrou seus lábios e acariciou-a no centro quente, ouvindo-a suspirar e se agarrar ainda mais nele – Você quer que eu te possua... – deslizou um dedo até o clitóris dela e começou a massageá-lo lentamente e com movimentos circulares, do jeito que ela sentia prazer – Você acordou tão excitada e eu aposto que a primeira coisa que fez ao abrir os olhos foi me tatear na cama pra satisfazer seus desejos... – ele disse, enquanto seguia com a mão em seu centro de prazer e a observando de olhos fechados, jogando a cabeça para trás e mordendo os lábios, tentando conter os gemidos.

– Sim, exatamente isso... – ela mirou-o ofegante – Eu preciso que você me foda como no meu sonho, rápido, forte, sem piedade...

– Será um prazer, meu amor!

Jackson continuou esfregando o clitóris dela, ouvindo-a gemer cada vez mais. Quando percebeu que ela estava perto de chegar ao orgasmo, ele retirou os dedos de lá, vendo-a olhá-lo ofegante e com... _raiva_.

– Posso saber por quê você fez isso? – o encarou, um misto de incredulidade e frustração.

– Quando você gozar eu quero que seja quando eu estiver dentro de você!

April gemeu de excitação e se jogou em cima dele, capturando seus lábios com desespero. Jackson apertou-a contra si e, sem pedir permissão, penetrou-a profundamente, ouvindo um gemido surpreso sair dos lábios da esposa.

Ele voltou a pressioná-la contra a parede, mas agora ela tinha os braços presos acima da cabeça por uma das mãos dele.

– É assim que eu fazia no seu sonho? – ele perguntou enquanto a penetrava com força. Ela gemeu alto, em forma de um sim, mas ele não estava satisfeito com aquela resposta – Eu quero ouvir você dizer... – ele recuou, antes de voltar a penetrá-la – Diz pra mim!

– S-sim... S-sim! – ela abriu os olhos para vê-lo com as pupilas dilatadas de excitação. O verde estava ainda mais intenso, deixando-a mais excitada – N-não... P-para!

– Eu não tenho a intenção de parar! – ele levou os lábios ao colo dela, mordendo-o e chupando-a, com força, nos seios. Provavelmente ficaria marca no local, mas nenhum dos dois se importava com isso no momento.

Jackson continuou entrando e saindo dela com força, ouvindo-a gemer cada vez mais alto. Ele gostava de ouvi-la, April tinha um gemido sexy que o excitava de uma forma que ele não conseguia explicar.

E desde que se casaram, ela não tinha vergonha em se expressar com ele. Pelo contrário, ela fazia questão de demonstrar o quanto estava gostando e, por Deus, aquilo era de matar.

– M-me deixa... te tocar! – ela pediu, tentando se soltar da mão que prendia seus braços.

– Ainda não!

April gemia a cada estocada, naquele momento de tamanha excitação, até a parede que ela estava pressionada se encontrava quente, ela precisava ter um orgasmo ou iria enlouquecer e Jackson sabia disso, e era por isso que ele sempre tentava retardar o máximo possível para que o prazer fosse maior. Ela sabia disso também!

– E-eu preciso...

– O que você precisa? Fala pra mim. – ele murmurou com os lábios encostados nos dela, puxando o inferior com os dentes.

– E-eu preciso... E-eu p-preciso gozar... Por favor, Jackson! – ela choramingou, ainda de olhos fechados.

Jackson sorriu ante os lábios dela e soltou seus braços, levando um dedo até o clitóris e sentindo ela cravar as unhas em suas costas. Continuou com as investidas fortes e profundas, enquanto massageava-a no ponto de prazer.

Não demorou para ele ouvi-la gritar seu nome enquanto gozava, ele bombeou mais algumas vezes antes de também se esvair dentro dela. April gemeu enquanto o ouvia gemer em seu ouvido, daquele jeito manhoso que ela tanto gostava.

Nunca se imaginou tendo tanta intimidade com outro homem, sempre foi Jackson. Ele a conhecia mais do que ela mesma, ele a incitava, ele fazia dela uma pessoa muito melhor. Na cama e fora dela.

– Não me solta... Não sou capaz de ficar de pé sozinha! – ela murmurou enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço.

– Não vou soltar, amor. – ele murmurou rouco – É uma ótima maneira de iniciar o dia.

– Eu concordo! – sorriu e beijou nos lábios – Eu te amo!

– Eu também te amo! – murmurou antes de beijá-la de volta, mas desta vez algo singelo e devagar.

Após recuperarem as forças, terminaram de tomar banho juntos. Jackson saiu primeiro, enquanto ela ficou para terminar de lavar os cabelos.

Ao sair do banho, April encontrou-o na cozinha já vestido e colocando café no copo térmico.

– Você vai querer? – ele perguntou ao vê-la.

– Sim, por favor. – ela sorriu – Já está pronto? Quantas horas?

– Sim, estou. – respondeu, olhando o relógio de pulso – 5:40! – sorriu sem graça.

– Merda! – retirou a tolha dos cabelos, secando-o – Fico pronta em 10 minutos! – gritou do quarto.

Jackson gritou um "ok" enquanto pegava sua bolsa e a dela, colocando-as no sofá próximo à porta. Encheu o copo térmico de April com café e creme, e sentou-se para terminar de beber o seu e espera-la.

– Estou pronta! – April chegou na sala com os cabelos agora secos – Vamos?

– Claro! – sorriu, deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios e pegou a bolsa da mão dela.

– Cadê as chaves? – ela perguntou enquanto olhava no gancho.

– Ué, não estão aí? – ele se aproximou dela, confuso.

– Não, viemos no seu carro ontem, você que as guardou! – ela o olhou, meio irritada.

– Merda! – ele tateou os bolsos em busca das chaves – Não lembro onde deixei, cadê as suas?

– No meu armário... – ele sorriu – Lá no hospital! – fuzilou-o com os olhos.

– Ok, vamos procurar!

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira... – revirou os olhos – Vamos chegar atrasados!

– Se você me ajudar a procurar pode facilitar e diminuir o atraso! – ele gritou do quarto.

April suspirou, irritada. Ela não entendia qual era o problema dele com os ganchos perto da porta, já que ele nunca os usava. 5 minutos de muita procura e muita irritação da parte dela, finalmente as encontrou.

– Onde estava? – ele perguntou enquanto abria a porta e esperava ela sair para poder trancar o apartamento.

– Embaixo das almofadas do sofá! – ela sorriu irônica.

Jackson lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios, recebendo um sorriso em troca. Ela raramente conseguia ficar irritada com ele por muito tempo, ainda mais depois de um sexo tão bom e relaxante que tiveram.

Chegaram no hospital menos de 15 minutos depois, o trânsito estava fluindo, então não pegaram engarrafamento no caminho. Trocaram de roupa na sala dos médicos, e rapidamente foram de encontro ao elevador. Com mais uma sorte, Karev e Wilson estavam saindo no exato momento em que chegaram.

– Nos atrasaremos só 15 minutos! – Jackson diz após olhar o relógio de pulso, enquanto entra no elevador e seleciona o seu andar e o de April.

– Não nos atrasaríamos se pendurasse as chaves. – April o segue, e o marido a puxa pela cintura. – Eu as coloco ao lado da porta.

– Eu sei do gancho, brinco com ele e não o uso.

– Não sou dessas garotas que perdem as chaves. – ela sorriu enquanto ele a beijava.

– É o que estou dizendo. Você é você, eu sou eu.

– Tudo bem – sorri, enquanto ele distribui beijos em seu pescoço. – Seu "você" me atrasa para o nosso trabalho.

O elevador apita, e April se afasta dele com um sorriso nos lábios. Teria um dia longo pela frente.


End file.
